marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Avengers Academy
Students ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** Supporting Characters: * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** ** ** ** * * ** Resistant Recruits ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Personal ** S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits Villains: * ** *** *** *** *** Hydra Bullies *** Hydra Enforcers * ** *** *** A.I.M. Scientists *** M.O.D.O.K. Project * * ** ** ** *** *** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** **** **** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******* ******* ******* **** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Items: * Iron Man Armor ** Unnamed Armor ** ** Hulkbuster Armor ** ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Odin Force * * * ** * * and * * * * * * * * Sony Walkman * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * Ronan Spaceship * Hydra Blimp * Chitauri Spaceships * * * | Story = | Cast = * Adam Montoya as Taskmaster * Adande Thorne as War Machine * Alexandra Daddario as Wasp * Alison Brie as Black Widow * A$AP Rocky as Falcon * Bella Thorne as Tigra * Colton Haynes as Thor * Dave Franco as Iron Man * Gustavo Sorola as Hawkeye * John Cena as Hulk * JP Karliak as Vision * Kiernan Shipka as Spider-Woman * Linnea Sage as Nebula * Michelle Phan as Jessica Jones * Priyanka Chopra as Ms. Marvel * Toby Turner as Ant Man * Tom Cassell as Loki Creative Team * Allen Warner - Senior Narrative Designer * David Nakayama - Lead Art Designer | Notes = | Trivia = * The way Iron Man lands mimics the signature pose of his Earth-199999 counterpart. * "Armor Wars" was an Iron Man storyline. * The news report about the Academy considering allowing pets is a reference to the Pet Avengers. * When Loki mentioned that Asgard had many serpents, he may have been referencing Cur Borson, the Midgard Serpent, or Fin Fang Foom. * Rank 3 and 4 Captain America's design is reminiscent to the Commander Rogers uniform. * Captain America's problem with beaches is due to D-Day. * Iron Man having "non-business" briefcases is a reference to the Iron Man Armors that transform into briefcases. * Red Hulk's design alludes to his military background in the comics. * Iron Man offering Rescue a job at Stark Industries is a reference to her comic counterpart. * Iron Man calling Star-Lord royalty is a reference to his Spartan heritage. * Star-Lord's talk of a dance battle is a callback to his Earth-199999 counterpart's mock dance battle with Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy. * Wasp made reference to the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. * Captain America meeting T'Ckaka is a reference to . * Pym wishing he came up with Ultron references to him being its creator in the comics and Ultron naming himself. * Black Panther's time in Hell's Kitchen is a reference to his time as protector of the kitchen in Black Panther: The Man Without Fear. * Winter Soldier repeating the phrase, "I'm with you 'till the end of the line..." is a direct quote from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Loki's nickname for Black Panther, "Dark Leopard," is a reference to when the character's name was changed to "Black Leopard" to distance the character from the Black Panther Party. * Baron saying he planned to create a "Thunderbolts" is ironic as he founded the original team in the comics. | Links = * Interview with http://www.idigitaltimes.com - Confirms the future appearances of Winter Soldier and Thanos, confirms Tigra as a student and Hank Pym possible being playable(he is currently a teacher), also confirms that there will be a Multiverse in this game and we will explore it. * Comicbookresources interview - Confirms some of the game voice actors and talk about future plans. * Google Playstore Game * Itunes Store Game * David Nakayama Interview }} Category:Allen Warner/Writer Category:David Nakayama/Penciler